<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this magic moment by Woahsos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155549">this magic moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos'>Woahsos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Human!Ashton, M/M, Rated T for language, luke's a witch but ashton doesn't know that when they start dating, witch!luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they’re seated, a closer look at Luke’s face has the hair on Ashton’s arms standing up; there’s just something off, he thinks. It might be his eyes, which seem just a little too blue, a little too much like a stormy sky with how alive they are. Or maybe it’s the light freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, which are shimmering a bit. Or maybe Ashton’s just tired and Luke’s wearing makeup.</p>
<p>Maybe he’s just the prettiest boy Ashton’s ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this magic moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/gifts">FayeHunter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for the club fic exchange organized by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes">hazel</a>. i wrote this for the loml <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter">em</a>. this is my first, like, fantasy type thing so i hope u love it em!<br/>there is definitely an over-exaggeration of the use of crystals in this fic but it's all in the name of fiction babey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took weeks of convincing, but Ashton’s finally allowing Calum to set him up with his friend, Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Calum’s said, Luke seems nice enough; he’s awkwardly charming, funny, likes the same music as Ashton,  and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s super pretty. You like pretty boys, Ash.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which isn’t completely unjustified but it’s not like Calum had to point it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty, however, is not a strong enough word to describe the renaissance painting that is Luke Hemmings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton trips over his own feet when the waiter leads him to the table Luke’s sitting at. He’s placed right near a window, and the sunlight sets his hair on fire. Chin resting in a delicate hand, Ashton has the perfect view of pouty, pink lips and a small, up-turned nose that he wants to leave kisses all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he should probably introduce himself first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?” He asks when he’s standing next to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turns to him, lighting up with the brightest smile a human could possibly possess. “Ashton!” He stands up and pulls Ashton into a hug, which is nice, because he’s warm. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm. Ashton’s hands are sweating a little where they’re pressed to the small of Luke’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re seated, a closer look at Luke’s face has the hair on Ashton’s arms standing up; there’s just something </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. It might be his eyes, which seem just a little too blue, a little too much like a stormy sky with how alive they are. Or maybe it’s the light freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, which are shimmering a bit. Or maybe Ashton’s just tired and Luke’s wearing makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’s just the prettiest boy Ashton’s ever met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you decided to say yes,” Luke says. His voice is soft, his smile bashful as his eyes barely meet Ashton’s. The hands resting on the table, fidgeting with his glass of water, are just begging to be held by Ashton. “Calum talks about you a lot. You seem like a good friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calum tells me I’m an asshole at least once a day, so that’s good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughs and the lights in the restaurant seems to burn a little brighter. There’s a slight sizzling sound filling the air that’s not coming from the kitchen. His cheeks burn, but he continues on as if nothing’s out of the ordinary. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to be the judge of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton smiles as their waiter comes over to take their orders, which is when he realizes he should maybe look at the menu. Luckily, it’s not very big and he’s able to decide in the short time it takes Luke to order. When the waiter leaves, Ashton props his head up on his hand and just stares. Luke does the same, raising his eyebrows a little and drawing a giggle from Ashton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is it that you do?” Ashton asks. Luke takes a breath in, and that’s how they spend their time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke has two brothers, he teaches at an elementary school and volunteers at different hospitals in his free time, and he knows Calum through a mutual friend. Ashton also learns that Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>awkwardly charming and funny, stumbling over his words and making dumb jokes that he cringes at as soon as they’re out of his mouth. He’s enamored in minutes, drawn to Luke like a moth to flame, desperately hoping he won’t get burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke doesn’t seem the type, thankfully. He asks as much of Ashton as Ashton asks of him, listening intently, eyes clear and attentive, asking questions here and there within Ashton’s answers. He laughs at Ashton’s jokes, genuine cackles that crack his voice, and looks genuinely sad when Ashton talks about his family aspects and childhood. But they pick the mood up easily, discussing shared interests in music and books and whatever else they can think of. It’s easy between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything Ashton’s learned about Luke, he still wants to know more. Their one date isn’t enough for Ashton; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know how Luke takes his coffee in the morning, what tea he likes depending on his moods, the way his voice sounds in the morning, if he sleeps on his back or side and if he’d fit nicely curled up with Ashton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their meal is paid for, Ashton’s reluctant to leave. From the way he’s lingering by the table, shifting on his feet, Luke feels the same. Ashton holds out his hand and asks, “Would you like to get some ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Luke smiles, and takes his hands. Something like electricity crackles between their palms and sends Ashton reeling. It travels up his arm and grows in his chest; everything’s in hyper-focus, colors brighter and sounds clearer, the voices of the patrons around them hitting Ashton’s ears louder. It’s overwhelming, and Ashton can’t find his breath for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Luke’s tugging him outside, and the cool air fills his lungs and clears his head. The sky is dark, street lights casting a pale glow and throwing shadows over Luke’s face. He’s smiling slightly and he seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More alive, more sure, more comfortable. Just, more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to the nearest ice cream parlor, only about ten minutes away, huddled close and hands clasped tightly. Definitely for warmth. Not because anytime they drift even slightly apart, Ashton feels some of the energy being pulled from his body. He feels like a livewire, veins connected to Luke, a bright source of power, fraying further and further every time they disconnect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke insists on paying for their ice cream since Ashton paid for their dinner. He agrees, though he makes it clear that he’s not happy about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you don’t drink enough coffee in the morning, you need it in your ice cream as well?” Luke asks, licking away at his own cookies and cream. Some of it smears against the corner of his mouth and Ashton giggles. He’s met with furrowed brows and a confused grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have,” Ashton gestures, but Luke doesn’t seem to get it. “Here.” He brings a thumb up to swipe it away, immediately blushing and pulling his hand away, looking down at the sidewalk. His whole hand is alight with the warmth from Luke’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke knocks his shoulder against Ashton’s, drawing his attention, and smiles at him. Blue eyes are soft and pale, swimming with too many things for Ashton to decipher; he just knows that he wants to drown in them. There’s something below the surface of them, a lighthouse trying to make itself known amongst the sea. The air around them feels alive again, simmering with energy, thunder and lightning waiting to crack; Ashton anticipates the moment the storm hits, whatever it may entail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me walk you home,” Ashton says, taking their empty bowls and throwing them out in a nearby can. Luke agrees and leads the way, pointing out some of the other buildings he frequents on their way, like the cafe he gets his breakfast at, and the flower shop he gets discounts at just for being nice to the woman who owns it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they part ways at Luke’s door, with kisses pressed to cheeks and a promise to see each other again, Ashton feels an unexplainable pressure in his chest, full of vitality and light. It seems like something bigger is waiting for him, and he can’t wait to find out what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke plans the next date, but he won’t tell Ashton where they’re going. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead of them and avoids all of Ashton’s questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton considers that, maybe, he should be a bit more apprehensive being a passenger in a car with a near stranger. But there’s something about Luke, something in the air around him, that calls to Ashton and pulls him, calms him, surrounds him in the best way. There’s a feeling in his gut that tells him he can trust Luke, that Luke is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, Ashton periodically sends Calum his location. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s soft indie music coming from the radio, Luke’s voice joining it every now and then, and sunlight is flickering through the trees and turning everything golden. Everything being Luke. From his golden hair to his slightly bronzed skin, Ashton can’t help but feel like he’s living out every dream he had as a 15 year old. Days spent with his head in the clouds, thinking about finding a beautiful boy he could have fun with, don’t even come close to this moment with Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the car finally slows, they’re pulling into a grassy field filled with other vehicles. It’s bumpy and uneven, but Luke manages it smoothly, which stupidly impresses Ashton to no end. Maybe it’s just because he’s not the best driver, or maybe he has a thing for dudes in cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he has a thing for Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He asks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolls his eyes, again, but he’s smiling and it’s too fond for Ashton to be offended. “You’ll see, I swear. It should only be a short walk from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton groans in mock annoyance, and Luke giggles despite how dramatic it is. It’s a sound that makes flowers bloom in Ashton’s chest, so full and bright that he feels like he’s suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Luke’s taking his hand and dragging him along and he can breathe again. They walk past quaint houses where the residents sit on the front porch and wave to them. Luke always waves back, excited and happy, like a dog meeting new people; Ashton just smiles awkwardly at them. He desperately hopes Luke can’t feel how sweaty his hand is, still clutched in Luke’s much smaller one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an amusing sight when he looks down at it; Luke’s hand is such a stark contrast to Ashton’s, pale and small, delicate. Luke seems anything but, with his tall stature and broad shoulders. He looks like someone who could hold Ashton close, engulf and protect him completely, but it seems like the opposite may be true. Like he craves being held and protected. Ashton is happy to provide that, if it’s what Luke wants from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ashton starts, breaking the relative quiet around them. Luke hums. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Luke mutters. “You’re very persistent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some would say annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some being Calum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Luke laughs at this, loud and high-pitched. When Ashton looks over at him, his eyes are squinted with how hard he’s smiling and his head is tilted back, almost as if he’s trying to absorb the heat from the sun that’s barely hitting them. At night, Luke had seemed to come more alive, but he’s equally as radiant in the daytime, light skin and light hair blending in with the muted tones of the trees and the dull sky. The wind ruffles some of his hair around, and Ashton barely thinks before reaching out to tuck it back behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looks like he wants to say something, but voices reach Ashton’s ears, and he rushes them forward so he can finally figure out what their date is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop in front of a large lot, crowded with booths full of clothing, art, knick-knacks, soaps, anything you could imagine. Hoards of people are milling about, talking and laughing and swinging bags between them. It’s a place full of life and Ashton is instantly energized by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A craft fair?” He asks, smiling over at Luke, whose smile is guarded and shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He says. Ashton has to strain to hear him. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it’s Ashton’s turn to laugh, and he wraps an arm around Luke’s waist to pull him closer. “It’s more than okay. I used to go to these all the time with my mum, but I haven’t been to one in so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke begins to lead them around, no particular direction seemingly in mind. Every time Ashton thinks they might have passed every booth, there’s more down another street or around another corner. They stop at counters selling homemade dog treats, holiday decorations, candles, and clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton lingers at a booth with bohemian clothing and incense sticks and stickers that proclaim, “HATE FREE ZONE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s running his hands over a pair of loose, silky pants when Luke slides up next to him and laughs a little. “I should’ve known you would’ve liked this booth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Ashton turns away from the pants to smile at Luke, who’s already smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugs. “You just seem free-spirited. Into nature and finding the good and deeper meanings in things. All about</span>
  <em>
    <span> peace, man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He holds up two peace signs as he puts on a voice for the last two words, and Ashton laughs so loud he attracts the attention of some people around them. Luke positively beams. “You should buy those pants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton considers it a bit. Both the pants and the fact that Luke had already garnered such an accurate notion of Ashton. Nobody’s ever known him so well, but he and Luke just click, and it makes his heart flutter. He fights back a blush as he answers, “No, I don’t really think they’re my style.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does buy a box of incense sticks, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke continues to pull him along, weaving through the crowds of couples of all ages, parents with their children, friends, every type of person imaginable; Ashton loves it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their feet pull them along without their permission, or that’s how it feels to Ashton. Luke doesn’t seem to notice, clutching Ashton’s hands and beaming at everything they pass, though he does seem to know exactly where they’re going now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Luke’s stopping in front of a booth and Ashton almost crashes into him, too caught up looking at Luke’s profile to be paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mikey!” Luke exclaims, familiar with the person running the stand. Ashton looks over to find a pale boy with equally pale hair smiling at Luke. He’s pretty, in a strange way. Ashton’s eyes can’t seem to stray from him, from his blood red lips and eyes that are a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>green, they stand out </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. He looks otherworldly; the thought sends a chill rippling down Ashton’s arms, the same as when he first saw Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucas,” Michael smiles, teases. “Looking for anything specific today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is when Ashton finally looks at what he’s selling. There’s gems and crystals lining the table, set up in cases or out in boxes for people to admire, some standing by themselves while others are attached to necklaces and bracelets. Sunlight reflects off them and throws colors up onto the glass displays and across Michael’s icey skin. It makes the tips of Ashton’s fingers buzz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, actually,” Luke replies, eyes scanning over the different rocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds what he’s looking for, picking up a deep purple stone dangling from a silver chain. It’s smooth and glowing, throwing light in all directions as it sways in Luke’s hold. Michael hums when Luke takes it, bringing out a pad of paper and writing out a price and receipt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ashton asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amethyst,” Luke replies, slipping the chain over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second the gem touches Luke’s skin, the breath seems to be sucked from Ashton’s lungs as the world around him dims briefly. He stumbles back as he tries to catch his breath, hand shooting out to grip Luke’s shoulder. Everything seems grayer than it had before, bleak and </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Luke calls out to him but Ashton can only hear it as if he’s underwater. He thinks he says Luke’s name back, but he doesn’t feel entirely attached to his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, just as soon as it crashed over him, he resurfaces. The noise of the people around them rushes back in and his legs are solid under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash,” Luke calls, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to meet Luke’s concerned gaze, registers the warm hands resting on his shoulders, feels Michael’s stare pressing into his side. “Yeah,” He answers, still winded. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened. Got winded, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s lip purse as his eyes flick over to Michael briefly. But he nods and starts leading Ashton away, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder to his friend. “Let’s go sit down, give you a minute to rest. Have you had water today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe not enough, I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find a few empty chairs over by the cluster of food stands to sit at, and Luke disappears briefly to grab them water and some chips. Ashton doesn’t have the stomach for the chips, but nibbles at them anyways to appease Luke’s worried stare. The sun beats down on them, burning Ashton’s back through his shirt and bringing out the sweat lining Luke’s hairline. It’s all starting to press down around Ashton, and he can feel himself getting tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” Ashton says, watching Luke fiddle with the new jewellery around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stills briefly when Ashton starts talking, and his head cocks to the side when he’s done. “Into what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The crystals and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushes and looks sheepishly down at the table, resuming his fiddling. He shrugs as he answers, “Yeah. I just think they’re pretty, and they’re all meant to mean something. It’s a nice thought, to have these small tokens that bring good energy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton’s smile grows as Luke talks, and he reaches out to take Luke’s free hand; it sends a weak jolt of energy up his arm, nothing like their first date. It still warms Ashton’s chest and turns his brain to static, so he puts it down to the first date being full of nerves. “That makes sense. Do you have a lot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Luke nods, eyes eager and alight now. His grip on Ashton’s hand tightens as he grows more and more excited. “I have a small collection set up around my house. This one is amethyst, meant to center your energy, in a sense. My favorite is amazonite, which is the stone of hope. I have a few of them, and they’ve always helped me during dark times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting here, listening to a radiant Luke talk about the things he loves, Ashton feels content. Tired, but content. His mind is at ease, his shoulders loose and his breathing deep and full. The love emanating from Luke rushes through Ashton’s veins in a serene thrum. Children laugh around them as friends talk excitedly about everything. Ashton considers that he exists in the most beautiful world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to come see it sometime, if you wanted to show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushes deeper and brings Ashton’s hand closer to him. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton leaves Luke’s car later that night with a kiss to his cheek and a winded feeling in his chest, leaving him restless and confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crystals, Ashton was expecting; Luke had told him he had a collection after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything else? Not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s house is fairly small, but every surface is covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>that add to the overall vibe of </span>
  <em>
    <span>energy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Candles and incense line shelves, various house plants sway with no breeze, gems are scattered in small clusters on almost every surface, throwing light up on the dark walls. The second Ashton stepped over the threshold, he was hit with crackling electricity, making him feel more alive and aware than he ever has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke himself looks out of place in his own bedroom, where he’s showing Ashton his most prized crystals, all bright eyes and pale skin against dark purple bed sheets and gray walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear quartz is a type of healing stone, meant to energize and clarify thoughts. Good for both mind and body,” Luke’s saying, holding the stone gently in his palm. The light from a window glances off of it and throws small rainbows up across Luke’s cheeks. Ashton couldn’t look away if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you remember what they’re all for?” He asks, throwing Luke off a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, and then snaps out of the daze he barely entered, laughing a little. “I have a book. I’ve studied it a bit.” Ashton follows him over to the bookshelf in his room, painted like a midnight sky that takes up the majority of one wall. Luke pulls out a small, leatherbound book with a red cover. The spine cracks as he opens it, flipping through to show Ashton the yellowing pages filled with illustrations and descriptions of various crystals and their uses through history. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the illustrations grow stranger and more complex as Luke continues, and they unsettle something deep in Ashton’s stomach. Rather than just the crystals, there’s drawings of people </span>
  <em>
    <span>using </span>
  </em>
  <span>the crystals, standing over others lying on tables and seemingly transferring the energy from the gems to the bodies in front of them. Holding the crystals over cauldrons, reading from books to bring the crystals to life. People barging into their homes, taking them and tying them up to stakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An image flashes through Ashton’s head, of Luke in this room, pouring over a heavy book with his crystals surrounding him, looking up in fear as someone pounds on his front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke slams the book shut, bringing Ashton back to the present moment. He’s smiling like nothing’s out of the ordinary. Well, nothing is out of the ordinary for him. Ashton’s the uneasy one, the one seeing strange things and feeling strange things. Still, Luke’s smile settles something in his chest and brings him peace, slows his racing heart the slightest bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Luke says, putting the book away and taking Ashton’s hand. “I’ll make us lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton takes one last look around the room as Luke pulls him away, the voice in the back of his head nagging at him. If only he could hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lunch goes normally, as does the next few weeks. They talk and they meet up for dates and they watch bad reality tv at each other’s houses, and everything is fine. Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. Luke is funny and ethereal and he makes Ashton happy. When they’re together, they talk and they laugh and they connect in a way Ashton’s never had with someone. Luke is always making excuses to stay close; his hands are cold, Ashton’s sweater is soft, he wants to try braiding Ashton’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of these days, Ashton’s going to tell him that they can touch just because. For now, Ashton’s waiting to see how outrageous Luke can get with his reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there’s something off about Luke’s apartment; there’s something off about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s the same thing Ashton noticed when they first met, how his eyes are too bright and how he seems a little too unreal. At first, Ashton was convinced it was the jitters of a new, budding relationship, but that doesn’t explain why he thought the same thing about Michael. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also doesn’t explain the way people look at Luke when they’re in public. Almost everyone that passes by them does a double take, like they saw something they couldn’t quite believe. Children stare at him, some dogs cower away and some approach and sniff at him, cats hiss at him frequently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cats have never liked me,” Luke had said with a pout the first time it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ashton’s growing increasingly suspicious. The more time he spends in Luke’s apartment, the weirder the items he finds. Decks of tarot cards, bags of herbs in the bathroom cabinets, vials of liquids and powders in the kitchen, books in different languages that Ashton’s never seen before. He wants to put it down to Luke having weird hobbies and interests, but everything adding up doesn’t make it entirely plausible. It’s conflicting and frustrating, liking someone but feeling like you don’t entirely know them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ashton would bring it up, except he has no idea what he would even say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what’s with all the weird stuff around your house and the fact that you don’t seem entirely human?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would seem, however, that he doesn’t have to bring it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets himself into Luke’s apartment after work one day and is greeted with Luke standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. Open vials are scattered across the counter, a book is lying open next to the stove, Luke’s whispering to himself, and the steam pouring from the pot is </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A vibrant, electric blue that’s almost the color of Luke’s eyes. The room smells of cedar and violets, and it clouds Ashton’s senses. He feels severely out of his depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ashton asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke whips around, knocking one of the vials over, some of the gold powder spilling out. “Shit,” He hisses. A puff of smoke flashes up from the pot and Luke rushes to turn the stove off. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton hesitates, too much happening in such a small amount of time for him to process anything. “You said I could stop by whenever. I just got off work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah. I did...say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits, but it doesn’t seem like Luke’s going to say anything more. They stand there in tense silence while the pot still boils away slightly, steam spilling from the sides of it. Luke refuses to meet his eyes, cheeks stained red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ashton starts. Clears his throat. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a minute, it doesn’t seem like Luke’s going to answer. But then, ever so quietly, he says, “Making a potion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ashton can’t really do anything except nod, because, yeah, that totally makes sense. In the grand scheme of things, with everything he’s observed, he can’t even be surprised that Luke would be making a potion. It just ties everything together. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Luke asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re, like, a witch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s hand shakes as he brings it up to push his hair back. “Yeah, I guess that’s the best word for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton nods again. What else does he say from here? He’s never met a witch before. “I’ve never met a witch before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shocks a laugh out of Luke, and his shoulders visibly deflate. Ashton doesn’t want to know what type of response he was expecting that had him so tense. “Yeah, there’s not many of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Michael’s one as well, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nods. The air around them is less suffocating now, but it’s still unsure and a little foggy. “So, you’re not mad or anything? You believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so vulnerable, so scared of what Ashton could say, it tugs at Ashton’s heart until he’s standing right in front of him, grabbing Luke’s hands loosely. “I believe you. From the moment we met, there was something strange about you. You were just too good to be like everyone else.” Luke blushes. “I’m not mad. I don’t know why I would be, as long as you haven’t, like, used a spell on me to get me to fall for you or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looks offended at the suggestion. “Of course not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I’m not mad,” He shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiles and presses Ashton’s hand to his cheek, a touch without a reason. In the middle of Luke’s kitchen, with a pot boiling away on the stove, it feels domestic in the most magical way. Though, Ashton presumes that domestic life with Luke from here on out will be magical. It would be even if he wasn’t a witch. But this, this simple love filled with so much energy, is something Ashton can get used to. Especially now that there’s no more holes, no more unanswered questions between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you show me?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s still smiling, but it’s a little more surprised than relieved. Elated at Ashton taking such an interest. “Show you what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything. Something magical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his grip on Ashton’s hands, Luke drags him back towards his room, straight to the shelf with his crystals. He picks out a small, smooth white stone with black veins running through it, holding it out to Ashton. Ashton takes it, and Luke wraps both his hands around it, shielding the stone in a way. “This is Datolite, a high vibration stone. It’s great with memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he falls silent and closes his eyes, so Ashton assumes he should stay quiet as well. But Luke begins whispering, the way he was when Ashton walked in, and then the stone is growing warm in Ashton’s palm, lighting his nerves up and traveling all the way up his arm and then his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>White flashes in front of him, but it’s quickly replaced with memories. Luke’s memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of the school playground, cruel kids sneering and laughing at him because he turned a weed into a flower. Crying to his mother while she explained to him what they were, why it was dangerous. Nights spent alone in his room, not by choice, reading and practicing spells. A bitter hollowness in his chest where his heart should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brighter scenes of Luke growing into his long limbs, gaining the slightest bit of confidence in his outward appearance, making a few friends at school, but still hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Ashton sees Michael, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke’s chest fill at meeting someone like him, someone who didn’t try to hide it. Emerald green eyes feel like home and belonging. It’s the start of the best friendship of Luke’s life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s still fear, because people are hunting Luke’s brothers, which means they’re hunting Luke as well. There’s Luke, sitting on his bed, surrounded by crystals, and the sudden pounding on his front door that echoes the thudding of his heart. Ashton feels the protection spells Luke’s cast up around his home, pressing away any unwanted energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he sees himself through Luke’s eyes, all bright smiles and interested eyes, bringing with them ease and comfort. He sees them laughing at the craft fair, dancing poorly into the kitchen with no music, cuddling on the couch after long days at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft hands wiping away his tears are what bring him back to the present. Luke is there, standing in front of him and smiling, though there’s hesitation and anguish in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are people still looking for you?” Ashton chokes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugs, “Not so much anymore. They think I’ve moved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not having a response, Ashton pulls Luke into a hug and pours as much love as he can into it, hoping to translate to Luke the admiration and awe he feels, and the vow he’s made to protect Luke from ever having to hide again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull back, Ashton runs a hand through Luke’s hair, taking in the sight in front of him. The sight of this glowing boy who possesses more life than most people could ever imagine, the one who Ashton can call his. He pulls Luke in closer, pressing their lips together in something soft and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except the light above them sizzles and pops, bathing them in darkness. Luke gives a startled laugh, burying his head in the crook of Ashton’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Ashton asks, still holding Luke around the middle of his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have my Amethyst on. I took it off to make the potion.” Ashton’s silent. Luke pulls his head free. “The Amethyst is meant to center your energy. I bought it so that my feelings for you wouldn’t make my magic go haywire and cause something weird, like that, to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Luke’s feelings for him make his magic go “haywire” loops through Ashton’s head for a solid minute. He wants to tell Luke that he feels the same, that if he was even half as whimsical as Luke, it would be all over the place as well. But he’s not sure how to put it in a way that would match what Luke deserves and satisfy his conscience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, instead he asks, “Do you have any spells that we could use to fuck with Calum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughs, “Tons. Wait until you see the one Michael showed me the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashton’s chest is full and alive, and he can feel the blood rushing through his veins, can feel the beat they give his heart, perfectly in sync with Luke’s. It’s strange, but it’s beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can definitely get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u thank u for reading, hope u love it em.<br/>kudos and comments are always appreciated.<br/>come find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/escapesos">tumblr</a>! i do prompts or, yknow, just come hang and chat!</p>
<p>title from "this magic moment" by the drifters (or the misfits if u prefer that version lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>